In the Pantry
by Roxelle
Summary: Romano goes through the house looking for tomatoes. When he finds a spare kitchen with a Pantry and in the back he finds a crate labled "Tomatoes" and falls into a different world. Eventual yaoi. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay to all the people of earth thank you for looking at this story and I'll be your hostess, Roxelle. I just had to start up because I suddenly thought it would be awesome and humorous, well for me anyways, if it is to you then yay I accomplished something new! I hope you all like this story. It first came to me when I saw this picture of Germany, Prussia, Italy, and Romano holding up signs saying "North", "South", "East", and "West". I thought oh my goodness that's hilarious! Then I thought of another thing, The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe by C.S. Lewis. So I decided then and there to make this thing. It's based off of C.S. Lewis', The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, but not completely like the story I'm going to add my own twist to this to make it a bit more humoring. **

**Basically this story is a mix of Hetalia, Hetalia cardverse, The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, and my own thing. So I hope you all like it!**

**Warning: slight violence, Lovino and Gilbert's mouths, and boy x boy. **

**Pairings: GerIta, JoKer, Spamano and we'll see if I decide to have more...( This will happen later in the story but just not now.)**

**Summary: Lovino Vargas and his younger twin Feliciano have to be sent to a house in the English countryside because of the war. At the train they meet their companions that are to be joining them at their temporary homes two brothers named, Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschmidt. At the train station they meet their weird host with bushy eyebrows. The house really doesn't have anything to do in it but read and eat horrible food. After a week of being fed Arthur's food Romano is sick of it and now looks for food around the house that's actually good, or at least tomatoes. Through his search he finds an unused kitchen and a full freshly stocked pantry. As he looks deeper into the pantry he finds a box labeled "Tomatoes" as he opens the box he finds himself in another world. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by it's rightful owner, The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe is rightfully owned by it's owner and I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>Lovino's POV<p>

Damn that stupid grandfather of our's he's sending us to a stupid house in the countryside all because a retarded war, because of our damn safety. Feliciano's freaking out because we're not bringing the old geezer with us saying that he's gonna be alright and that we're gonna be with a stranger. Tsk, doesn't he believe that his big brother will protect him? Whatever, now we're on a platform with a bunch of other bastards to go to where ever the hell we're filed in. They put freaking tags on us to know where the hell we go.

" Now, Feliciano don't worry my little one. Grandfather will be alright here in London. I just want you and Romano to be safe, si?" He tried reassuring my brother one last time before we left.

" Ve~ but Grandpa Rome are you sure?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and sighed placing a hand on my brother's shoulder as I heard the conductor call for last boarding.

" Si, fratello Grandpa Romulus will be alright here in London. He's still strong enough to pull his own weight, he's just making sure that we're safe because you can't and I'm going because I don't want your pansy ass to get raped. Besides probably if we go now the war will go by quicker that way we're able to come back to grandpa's side even faster, no?" I told him with a smirk on my face. He smiled towards me and ve'd.

" You're right Lovi, if we go now we could probably come back to grandpa even quicker and he's good enough to stay out of trouble." He said.

" Of course I'm right idiot. Now let's go before we get left behind." I said carrying my bag. Grandpa gave us a bear hug right before we boarded the train.

" Stay out of trouble you two!" He called out as the train started pulling out of the station.

" Don't worry we will and I'll make sure Lovi doesn't get in any fist fights!" Feliciano called out the window. I dragged him away from it as the train was about to pull out taking his head and arm with it.

" Come on let's find our seats." I sighed. He nodded as we looked at the tags on our coats telling us; who we were, how old, the car number we were gonna ride on, the station we were gonna stop at and who we were going to. Feliciano found our car soon enough and to my dislike it was already occupied by two buff potatoes. They were both buff, but one had weird silver hair and red eyes while the other had blonde hair and blue eyes. Blonde was reading a book while the other was looking out the window petting this little yellow puff ball.

" Hello, I'm Feliciano and this is my older twin brother Lovino do you mind if we sit with you guys?" He asked them.

" Da, it's fine if you sit there." The blonde guy said looking up from his book. The silver haired guy just smirked as we sat down across from them.

" I'm the awesome Gilbert and this big guy is my younger brother Ludwig." He introduced us.

" I doubt you're as awesome as you think, you're probably one of those arrogant air heads." I scoffed under my breath.

He heard me say it as I saw him glare at me. " You can suck mein five meters!" He growled. His brother elbowed him in the rib, saying it was to early in the journey to start a fight.

" It's nice to meet you both as well." the blonde one, Ludwig said holding out his hand for us to shake. Feliciano shook it immediately as I glared at it for a second before grasping it briefly before letting it go.

" Like wise." I grumbled.

" So who are you two going to if you don't mind me asking?" Feliciano asked the two. They looked at their own tags.

" We're going to Arthur Kirkland, you?" Ludwig asked my brother. His face immediately lighting up.

" Ve~ we're going there too!" He said towards his new potato of a friend as he started up on another conversation. This is going to be a long stay at the countryside it seems.

After those long damn hours riding in that accursed contraption we finally made it to our own destination, a platform in the middle of nowhere in England. I growled and was about to make a scene when a carrige came up to the station. In it was a young blonde guy with green eyes, blonde hair, and the HUGEST fucking eyebrows I've ever seen.

" I'm sorry for the delay, you all must be the boys I'm to take care of while there's that horrid war going on. I had some business to take care of before I came here to get you. I'm Arthur Kirkland and I'll be you're host for he time being." He greeted.

" Now come along I'm sure you all are very tired from you're long train ride. Why don't we head over to my manor to relax." He said. We all climbed into the carriage as he drove it to this huge huge house thirty minutes later.

" I've already prepared your bedrooms and bathrooms are in the second floor west wing of manor, there's a library, a study room, parlor and sitting room in the second floor east wing, on the first floor west wing is the kitchen and other random rooms, on the first floor east wing you are not allowed access since those are my private rooms you may go to the end of the hall where my study is but only if you need me. Why don't you all just get settled in your rooms while I prepare supper." He said as he motioned to a set of stairs leading to one hall of the manor.

We all headed up and found two rooms set up with two beds, two dressers and a fire in the fireplace. One of them held a little living space in it with two armchairs and a small table.

" I call the bigger room!" Gilbert and I called off we glared at each other as I ran into the Feliciano and I took one and the two took the one across from us. After I shut the door I sighed in relief.

" Finally some rest!" I groaned falling on my stomach on the bed closest to the window. Feliciano just started putting his things in one of the drawers since we were going to be here for a while.

Two hours later I ate one of the most horrendous meals in my entire life! Everything was burnt and why was the guy trying to pass charcoal off as fucking scones? I've tested better things than that! He makes an excuse up though before he feeds us the damn poison saying that he usually doesn't cook and it's his partner that usually does. Whatever that bastard needs to learn.

" That food was yucky!" Feliciano whimpered after we freshened up in one of the bathrooms and were dressed in our pajamas ready for bed.

" Well get used to it dumbass. We're gonna be here for a while." I grumbled burying myself in the covers. Feliciano did the same thing to and sighed.

" I hope we go home soon." I heard him whisper. I closed my eyes and hoped the same thing.

* * *

><p>After spending time here for a week it wasn't to bad Gilbert and I fought here and there, I learned something new from books, they make great projectiles when hitting an albino potato, Feliciano got along with the other bastard to my dislike, and I was gonna die of Arthur's food.<p>

" Boys I'm going to be out for a little while please don't destroy my home while I'm gone." Arthur said as he rode out the gate on the carriage.

" Finally he's gone!" I groaned. Everyone seemed to think the same thing as we started roaming the house even more with Eyebrows gone. I was getting kinda hungry and it was close to lunch, the potato bastards volunteered to make lunch for us but Feliciano decided to do it instead since he missed eating pasta. Right now though I couldn't wait and started looking around for a little snack before lunch. I looked in the pantry but didn't find what I was looking for. I ventured through out the west wing but wasn't able to find what I wanted till I got to the end of the hall where I found another kitchen that was unused.

" Fratello! Romano! Devil Feli!" I heard the three idiotas call out.

" I wonder if there's any food that's not tainted by Eyebrows." I mumbled to myself. The place looked like it wasn't used but it was fairly clean. I looked towards the side to see a pantry. It was fully stocked with all the normal ingredients but as I went more towards the back I found a huge crate labeled "Tomatoes" that was three feet tall and was as wide as the two walls. I opened it up and something pulled me inside.

" The fuck!" I screamed. I fell to the bottom of the stupid crate. I rubbed my head and started grumbling opening the box again. I expected it to be Feliciano and the two potatoes, but instead I find myself outside in the middle of a tomato field.

WHERE THE FUCK AM I?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter to In the Pantry. I'm sorry it was a bit bland, but I just didn't want to fill up that much space and I wanted to hurry the story along and not stick with an huge intro. So yeah, the next chapter should flow more easily. I'm kinda iffy on this story so do you guys mind if you guys could please review that way I know if indeed I should go on, it'd be really appreciated.<strong>

**Remember; Reviews=Motivation, Motivation= Quick updates**

**-Roxelle**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know the first chapter was a little bland and it'll probably be the same as this one but eh oh well. I know some of you were thinking that Feli is more like the Lucy type of character, but there's reason why he's not and I love the reason why though. Oh and I don't know if I said this in the last chapter but this will be a romance as well but I'm sure that it'll show up soon. It's gonna be slow here in the beginning but I'm sure it'll be better later on. I've been thinking of this story for a while now and I don't really know if I will keep this up though but I'm starting to grown on it as I keep re-reading the last chapter. So tell me what you guys think because who knows what I'm going to do.**

**Second chapter enjoy!**

**I don't own this thing in any shape or form.**

* * *

><p>'Holy shit, don't panic Lovino everything's just fine.' I told myself as I climbed out of the crate and find myself in a small clearing in the middle of a huge tomato field with an oak tree shading me from the hot sun. Since these tomato vines grew to become so big on their post I decided to climb the tree to see if I could get anywhere then just in this little clearing. No use going back unless I want to be bored again. I sit on one of it's branches and see that the field stretches for miles it stretches from east to west in tomato fields, but towards the south I see it clearing and see a post.<p>

I decided to climb down and go towards it plucking a few tomatoes and pulled out a spool of red string from my sewing kit that I carry around for Feliciano since he's always ruining some of his clothes. I tied that string around the post to make sure I remembered how to get home. I can't stay here to long or else something might happen to Feliciano if I leave him alone with the potato bastards for long.

After thirty minutes of walking out of the tomato field I finally made it to the post to see a guy having trouble with a shit load of packages in his arms. One of his packages fall out of his arms as he starts looking around and spots me. We stare at each other as I start scowling.

" Oh hello there. Do you mind helping me get that?" He asked making me glare.

" Hell no you fucking pedophilic bastard I'm not gonna help you! Next thing I know when I go with you, you take me to your freaking house and it's a trap!" I say walking away from the blonde creep.

" Mon Dieu! 'Ow did 'e catch on to me plan!" I heard him say. Ha bastard as if I'd fall for that old trick Feli used to do that all the time. I'm glad I'm the one that fell first or else who knows what that perverted bastard would do to him. Anyways I went on walking on the freaking street when I saw a man carrying a tower of baskets of tomatoes. Soon enough the top most basket fell off the top as I ran towards them and thankfully caught the basket. The man looked at me with a thankful look on his face.

" Oh Gracias amigo! What a waste that would be if the tomatoes fell on the ground!" He said. " Come lets go to my home that way we get the basket off your hands. I'm sorry you had to go out of your way to help me. Why don't I make it up to you and when we get to my house you can eat a snack with me since this is kind of heavy to lift." He apologized.

" It's fine just stop apologizing you bastard." I grumbled as I followed him to his home. It was a little ways more up the road where the tomato field finally ends. His house was a simple two story home on the coast of the sea.

" Let's put these down in the kitchen." He said leading me to the back of his house and opening huge french doors into a wide kitchen.

" Oh wow." I gasped out in awe at the kitchen. It was my type of kitchen, it was an open kitchen that was big enough to have multiple people cooking at the same time without having to bump into each other, it wasn't like Arthur's kitchen which was closed off to the dining room it was one with an big arch that led into the a huge dinning area.

I put the basket of tomatoes down and admired the kitchen even more when Antonio snapped me out of it.

" Here you just put those with these right here." the tomato bastard instructed as he set the others down next to a pantry. I got a better look at the guy to see he had curly brown hair, great tan, and a slight muscular build.

" Why the hell do you need all these tomatoes anyways?" I huffed placing the basket with the others and crossed my arms across my chest.

" Oh well I usually eat around twenty tomatoes a day or so depending on days usually I don't really count." He explained as he extended his hand out towards me. I looked down at it as I looked back up at him. " Gracias for helping me bring those inside amigo. I'm Antonio Carriedo-Fernandez. Say I haven't really seen you here around Crown before. Who are you?" He asked.

" I'm Lovino Vargas and I'm not saying where the hell I came from cause honestly I don't know even know how I got here." I said taking a seat in the dining room. Antonio was in the kitchen cooking up lunch as he listened to my explanation. " All I remember was I was in an Empty Pantry looking in a box of tomatoes and all the sudden I dropped down here...wait where'd you say this was?" I asked munching on my own tomato.

" Oh well right now we're in Crown. There's four other countries surrounding this place; Diamond, Heart, Spade, and Clubs. Where we are in Crown is on the boarder with Spades. The four countries used to get along till the King of Spades disappeared one day. That created a chain reaction that has become tension between the four countries, and in the first time in years Crown has become a battle field." He explained.

" Wait why are they fighting?" I asked.

" Alright well the five countries used to be one country called Crown. The last true king of crown didn't have any true children only his adopted sons. He didn't want to make it seem like he was choosing favorites so he split the country into five; Clubs, Diamond, Heart, Spades and Crown. The original country of Crown in the middle and the rest surrounding the country. The four brothers decided that they should make a treaty for the position of Crown and decided that it would be he capital of the four kingdoms and is the place where the four can have a civil way of settling things between them. Though only one kingdom would be the kingdom would be the leader of Crown itself, meaning that there's an even higher place than King but Emperor." He said telling me about their history as he went back and forth from the kitchen to set up the table for our lunch. I walked in there and decided to help him by taking two glasses and a pitcher of water placing them where he already set the plates. Antonio filled both plates up with paella.

" How they decided who'd become the Emperor of Crown no one knows but the royal families themselves. What I do know, is that the Emperor is decided once all four have and heir and the final heir reaches thirteen they do this thing that decides who's Emperor. I already told you about the King of Spades and how he's disappeared for some time now. Apparently because of his disappearance some of the kingdoms demand that Spades relinquish the title as the Ruling Suite. The Queen of Spades doesn't want to do it because the queen believes that "The king is still alive the only thing is, that the idiot doesn't know how to get home. Being the idiot that the Queen's husband is he only keeps a map of the Entire Country of Crown and he was visiting another country six countries away across the seas.' Queen's words not mine." He explained while we ate our meal.

" Wow you know so much about your court." I commented he smiled and had a proud look on his face.

" Of course any Ace would know about the kingdom that they serve." He smiled.

" The hell an Ace?" I asked. Of course I knew what the hell an ace was back home but I don't know what the hell this place is so might as well ask.

" Si, of course may I formally introduce myself, The Ace of Spades, The Ace of Crown, Vice Admiral of the Royal Navy, Antonio Carriedo-Fernandez. " he said with a slight bow towards me.

" That didn't answer my damn question tomato bastard." I growled towards him. He pouted towards me with furrowed brows.

" Aw, Lovi! Don't be mean I was getting there." He whined. " An Ace is second in command after the King so if the King is ever missing I am the one to fill in for him. There's also the Jack, but they only fill in for the Queen. Right now the ones running Spades is myself and the Jack. Right now the queen became ill after the King left. The Queen tried to calm the other Kings down since they demanded that Spades give Crown to someone else since the King is absent. It ended badly for the Queen thus the state that we're in now. With both King and Queen not there the others have started fighting for Crown, but before the Queen went to sleep to gain strength back. The Queen put a seal on the thing that hands over the title crown. Everyone is in stalemate right now, but Clubs seems to be the one that's gaining the upper hand." He continued and whispered the last part.

I looked outside the window to see that the sun was starting to go down and if I don't go I won't see the string anymore. I can't leave Feliciano alone with those two potato bastards. Who knows what they'll do to my brother and he's stupid enough to fall for things! Well at least by now I know Potato bastard number one won't let the Albino bastard do anything to him, but still I can't do it.

" It looks like it's getting late I need to go back. " I said to Antonio. He had a sad look on his face.

" Oh but you got here Lovi! Can't you just go back tomorrow why don't you stay here just for the night? Huh? Please Lovi~" He pleaded. I shook my head towards him.

" No I can't do it. I'm worried about my brother and I'm sure he's the same about me." I said as I rushed out the house and started jogging back to the field.

" Wait!" I heard Antonio called out. I looked behind me and saw him catching up.

" Will I ever see you again?" He asked staring down at me with glimmering eyes.

" I-I don't know." I said as I wriggled out of his grip. " Well at least here." He said handing me tomatoes. " Atleast take this you might get hungry on your way home. I hope I see you again Lovi." I heard him whisper. " We'll see." I told him as went on and started looking for that stupid string. Soon enough I was able to find it following it back to the tomato box and leaned forward falling straight through.

I hit the bottom of the box and let out a colorful string of curses. I heard muffled voices and climbed out of the box, out the pantry and into the abbandoned kitchen to find Feliciano and the potato bastards right behind him.

" I'm back stupid." I greeted with a sigh tired of the entire ordeal. Feliciano looked at me with a smile on his face.

" Ve~ Fratello what have you been doing for the last fifteen minutes. I thought that I lost you inside Arthur's house!" He said nuzzling his cheek to mine. I took out the tomatoes that Antonio gave me. " Oh goody you found tomatoes!"He squealed. " I found some other ingredients now I can make pasta for dinner!" He said happily as he pulled me along towards the main kitchen. I thought for a minute and looked towards Feliciano.

" Wait Feli how long was I gone?" I asked. He looked back at me and batted his eyes.

" Only fifteen minutes Romano." Ludwig answered.

" I didn't ask you potato bastard!" I yelled in agitation as Feliciano repeated what he said.

" Why do you ask Fratello?" He asked. I shook my head. " It's nothing never mind. It's just that looking for these tomatoes felt like longer than it actually took." I grumbled. I shouldn't mention the tomato box or Antonio for that matter next thing I know they'd think that I was nuts.

" Well come on let's go. I thought we were going to start making pasta?" I said making Feliciano smile taking both my and Ludwig's hand and dragged us towards the kitchen with Gilbert following behind, to my dismay.

The rest of the night we spent it making pasta and teaching two bastards how to make pasta. While we were making pasta I thought back to what I experienced and came to a conclusion that it was all just a dream. When I hit the bottom of the box it must have knocked me out cold and thus the reason why I dreamt that. There really was no such thing as Crown or any of those other countries, even Antonio. It was all just a dream.

That's what I thought till a week later when Gilbert decided to break Arthur's most precious treasure.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you guys think? If you guys really want me to continue you have to review that way I know someone really wants to read the rest of it! Anyways I'll see you guys later.<strong>

**Remember: Reviews=Motivation, Motivation=Updates!**

**-Roxelle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter to In the Pantry. I would just like to say thank you to all the people who have reviewed and I'm excited for this story. I just hope I get to see more and have feed back on what you think of this story so far. Enough with my chitchatter on with the story. **

**Summary:**

**During the war Lovino is sent to the British country side with his brother Feliciano to get away from the air raids in London. There they have to stay with another brother duo in a professor named Arthur's house. Only being there a week Romano is sick of the food and decides to go and look for more food. During his search he finds an abandoned kitchen with a fully stocked pantry and in the back there's this huge crate labeled "Tomatoes". When he opens the lid Romano falls into the crate to hit his head all the way to the bottom and find himself not in the kitchen but...in a tomato field?**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by it's rightful ow****ner, The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe is rightfully owned by it's owner and I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>Tsk, it's been a week since I had that weird freaky dream and honestly ever since then I couldn't find anymore tomatoes. I tried to find that room again but for some reason I couldn't find that pantry. Damn why did Eyebrows have to have so many fucking rooms!<p>

Right now it's pouring outside like cats and dogs, not that it was any different from the weather that this place, but that's not the weirdest part. The weirdest part was that since we were bored Arthur actually trusted us enough to play with his glass chess set, that apparently his love gave him as an anniversary present. Feliciano convinced me to have a stupid chess match with both bastard potatoes. I apparently was able to beat the the macho potato, not like I couldn't, but now I was versus the idiot potato. I was winning so far and had him in check. I was sitting there smirking as Gilbert just glared at the bored.

" Fuck this." Gilbert said flipping the chess board over breaking the glass board and some of the pieces.

" Gilbert you damn bastard the hell did you do that for!" " Dammit bruder you're going to get us in trouble!" " Ve~ is going to get very angry with us. Ve~!" We all panicked. Gilbert just glared at the broken pieces.

" That's it bastard I'm going to kill you!" I shouted towards the albino prussian randomly pulling out a knife. He saw the danger as I started to chase him through the house. Ludwig and Feliciano ran after us trying to get me not to kill the idiot.

" Fratello don't hurt him please. What did Nonno tell you about fighting!" " At least keep my brother alive for us to have someone to blame since he was the one who actually did it!" Ludwig sighed.

" Boys what are you doing. Please don't tell me that you broke my chess board!" We heard Arthur yell.

" Screw it let's just hide before Eyebrows find us!" I said running besides Gilbert as we ran down the hallway as I opened the door to find the abbandoned pantry.

" The hell he'll still find us quick enough." Gilbert said as he saw the pantry door. He opened the door as Ludwig and Feliciano went in first as we started pushing each other in the small room.

" Hey stop shoving this is so unawesome!" " Bastard that's my foot!" " Ve, this is to cramped!" " Everyone single file line and stop shoving each other!"

" We should go into that crate over there it looks big enough for us to fit in!" Feliciano said pointing to the box I disappeared to a week ago. I had this weird feeling in my stomach when we all started to go into the box, like something big was going to happen if we stepped in there. I looked at the other three and if it was just like what happened to me a week ago I did not want to be squished by a couple of macho potatoes.

" Y-you should go in first potato bastard." I stuttered. He nodded.

" Yeah I think dat is a good idea. I don't want to sqish Feliciano if you both go in first." He nodded and started to climb in.

" Nein I think it'd be better if the two did go first kesesesese~" Gilbert laughed. I heard foot steps grow louder as I shoved him in the box and made Feliciano climb in before me.

" Ve~ but Fratello what will happen if you get caught I don't want you to get in trouble by Mr. Arthur." He said as He was stradling the crate. I shook my head.

" I'll be fine Fratello trust me. What's going to happen next I don't think you'll believe it once you see it." I said whispering the last part.

" What are you doing you two come on get it!" " Hey it's starting to get cramped in here!" The two germans grumbled. Once Feliciano was settled on top of the macho potato I looked around the room to find a roll of blue ribbon that wasn't there before. I took it knowing it'll come in handy later. I went back to the box as the three of them looked at me strangely as I came back with the ribbon and started to climb in with them.

" The hell do you need that ribbon for?" Ludwig asked. " Kesesese! He wanted to start being girly and decided that he should start wearing ribbons." Gilbert said. I jabbed him in the side before jumping in elbow towards him as I closed the gate. Suddenly we started to fall a very long way and when we finally hit the bottom I got Gilbert right at the kidney.

' Ow! Dammit Lovino the hell!" He coughed.

" That's what you get I tsked before standing on top of him. opening the top of the crate and finding that I was in the middle of a tomato feild once again. I climbed out breathing in the smell of ripe tomatoes as Feliciano popped his head up and looked at the place in awe.

" Wow it's just like magic! First we were at Mr. Arthur's house now we're here! Ve~ it's so beautiful here look at all these tomatoes." He said. I helped him out of the crate. Ludwig and Gilbert looked at the place in shock.

" This can't be real." " Holy shit where the hell are we! Lovino this was your doing wasn't it!" Gilber acussed. I hit him on top of the head.

" No you idiotic bastard. We just fell through." I said climbing on to one of the oak tree's branches.

" So this is what you meant when you said you were back." Ludwig said looking up at me. I nodded my head as I climbed to the top and looked out into the horizon seeing something familiar moving. I climbed down and started walking towards it.

" Hey fratello wait up!" Feliciano called out as I stopped for a minute waiting for him. I started to wrap the ribbon I had on me around the post of the tomato post. Feliciano got interested in the ribbon and begged me for him to do the job instead I just gave him the as he happily started to wrap it around the post.

" Oi bastards, are you both just going to stand there or what?" I asked the two. They looked towards us and quickly followed behind. Soon enough there on the road was the idiot balancing three baskets of tomatoes one on top of each other.

" ~Rico tomato, rico tomato, un rico tomato, uh, tomato~" I heard him singing. I rolled my eyes seeing that his baskets was starting to fall again. I was able to catch it again as Ludwig grabbed the second one. Antonio looked at us in surprise just like when first met him.

" Ah! Lovi it's you! You came back!" He smiled. I scowled at him and rolled my eyes.

" We can see that tomato bastard."I said. The other three looked at us with bewildered looks.

" Ve~ fratello you know a stranger!" Feliciano gasped. I sighed at Feliciano's childishness towards me knowing Antonio.

" Feliciano it's alright calm down. We're not children anymore and besides I'm a good choice of character." I said to him in italian. He nodded his head and sighed. " Alright Fratello as long as you know what you're doing." He answered back.

" So who is he?" Gilbert asked. Antonio looked at the three with wide eyes.

" Oh please excuse me for being so rude. I am Antonio Carriedo a tomato farmer of the Spades country. Please to meet you all. Now where'd you all come from?" He asked.

" Ve we came from an empty pantry and then we came in from a tomato box!" Feliciano smiled. Antonio smiled and laughed.

" Ah well it seems that all of you are from Ebony Cantry. Wow that must have been long it's been a month since you were here Lovi. You must really like me if you come back right away." Antonio said reaching over to give me a hug.

" Bastard keep your hands on your basket before you drop the tomatoes!" I growled making him get back to his basket.

" Antonio this is my brother Feliciano and the two macho potatoes next to him are Ludwig, the one with your other basket and Gilbert the albino narcissistic bastard. " I introduced them.

" Hola!" He greeted. " Why don't we get to my house. I'm sure you're getting tired carrying those things." He said leading us back to his home.

" Wow! The house is so bug. Ve~ do you really live here Antonio?" Feliciano asked. He nodded his head.

" Tsk, and you're just a tomato farmer how the hell do you pay for this?" Gilbert asked.

" Well I am the only one in this entire kingdom that owns all of the tomato fields, so from all around. Each kingdom sends a merchant that comes and takes my tomatoes and sells it in their kingdom. So it is a very easy living. Not just anyone can pick from my tomatoes and if they do. You see my tomatoes are enchanted they are ripe all year round and whenever I pick a tomato a week later another one will be in it's place as fresh and delicious as the one before. My tomatoes turn poisonous if they are picked, unless they are picked by me, but my grandfather once told me before there are exceptions to this enchantment. One is if I give a person permission to pick them or if they are apart of the royal family. After that I don't really know the rest." He explained as we entered his kitchen.

I looked over the horizon to see that the sun was already sinking calling for the day to end.

" Well it looks like the sun's about to set. Why don't you guys actually stay for the night. I wouldn't mind the company." Antonio suggested. Gilbert nodded his head vigorously. Feliciano and Ludwig seemed to be second guessing though since we were suppose to be back with Arthur.

" I don't know bastard. Our guardian is probably worried for us. Eyebrows' will have a fit if we don't go home soon. Who know's what he's going to do if we come home." I sighed.

" No! We're staying here I don't wanna faced the damn eyebrows!" Gilbert chirpped running up the stairs and hid in a random room of Antonio's house.

"Bastard! Where the hell did your damn manners go? Don't run into people's houses when you barely even know them you bastard!" I scolded as I heard a loud kesesese from another room. Ludwig gave an exasperated sigh as Antonio laughed.

" No it's alright I think I like his attitude and I'm sure your guardian wouldn't mind if it was one day Lovi." Antonio smiled. I sighed and nodded my head giving in to the idiot since the albino potato bastard was somewhere in the house and there was no use getting him out.

" Fine we'll stay, but only for a night you hear me tomato bastard!" I grumbled making Antonio smile and pick me up spinning.

" Thank you Lovi, you don't know how much this makes me so happy right now. I promise you won't regret it!"

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it the third chapter to In the Pantry. I hope that you all liked this chapter and look out for the next chapter in the story we get to see who else will be joining us in this ridiculous adventure. <strong>

**Just remember to review next thing you know I kill off Gilbert~**

**Remember; Reviews=Motivation, Motivation= Quick updates**

**-Roxelle**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks so much for supporting this story. I know that it's been a while since I last updated, but don't worry here is the newest update! I'm glad that you guys love reading this. Since I'm on summer vacation I will be able to start updating more often, though it will depend on how well I get feed back how often I will update, so here you all are the next chapter to In the Pantry. **

**Second chapter enjoy!**

**I don't own this thing in any shape or form.**

* * *

><p>Well we stayed over the night at Antonio's house...for two weeks now. It didn't take us a long time to get used to living here. The four of us started helping Antonio out with his tomato fields. Ludwig would handle dealing with the merchants from Crown Country coming through land, Gilbert would be out at the docks dealing with people from other countries, Antonio and I would be out in the fields picking the ripened tomatoes, Feliciano would be in in the manor cleaning, and the five of us would usually switch to who would go out into one of Crown's outer cities, to sell the tomatoes. Our past lives seemed like such a distant memory right now. This was peaceful and it kept us busy instead of being coped up inside Arthur's manor all day long.<p>

Right now we're all in Bishop getting supplies for the week and of course selling wonderful tomatoes. It was peaceful and all seemed well of course Feliciano and that stupid potato were together looking at the new merchandise that came in from Winter Kingdom up North beyond Crown boarders. How I know this stuff is because the tomato bastard has been teaching me their ways and all this other shit, but for some reason I could never understand his Northern Spade language it reminds me too much of Spanish, it's a language I could never grasp since it wasn't as beautiful as my Italian.

The couple that sells the stuff is Tino and Berwald Oxenternia. It's a bit weird to see those two together, Tino was petite and always had a smile plastered on his baby face, and Berwald reminded me of a demon, harsh eyes, huge muscles he looked like he could even beat Ludwig. Though it was strange yet for some odd reason they looked good together. they complimented each other well, and you could tell Berwald cares for Tino very much. Always helping him when he needs it, giving him gifts that would always make his eyes light up and of course protecting from perverts. Sometimes I always thought to myself 'Dammit when can I have that!' It was so cute seeing them together. Though for some reason they always dressed in such rich clothing, Tino would wear this white coat trimmed with the softest I've ever felt, and on the coat were blue, gold and silver accents and designs. Berwald has his own coat that made him look even more sc..like a lion. Seeing them reminds me of a lion and a lamb.

Why am I getting all mushy! It's not like I'm jealous that they have a relationship like that. I pouted knowing I'm lying to myself.

"...vi..Lo...Lovi...LOVINO!" someone yelled in my ear. I ended up head butting Antonio in the stomach. Remembering that Antonio and I were in charge of

" Don't yell at me dammit!" I yelled. " Lo siento Lovi, but you've been spacing out for the past ten minutes. I was starting to get worried that you were going be under the Clubs King's spell." He apologized. " Whatever, bastard." I grumbled looking back towards the square. Gilbert was doing a sort of magic trick earning himself quiet the pawns*, Feliciano and Ludwig were probably shopping for dinner right now.

" Are you listening?" Antonio asked.

" Of course I'm listening!" I lied.

" Well I'll repeat it anyways that way you don't yell at me again." He said. I grunted. " I said that we should start heading back home, but I would like you to give this to Berwald before we go home that way he can give me the package I asked for." He instructed handing me a small pouch with money. I nodded my head and went to their tent. As usual Tino looks up with a smile on his face.

" Oh, good afternoon Lovino nice day today isn't it?" He smiled. I nod my head seeing him hold a little bundle in his hands, now that I think about it he's always held it but I never really asked before. " What's that?" I asked. He looked down and smiles at it cooing. He pushes the blanket away to reveal a tiny little baby, when he looks up at me I swear it oddly reminds me of someone, but I can't seem to put my finger on it. " Isn't he just so cute!" Tino squeals cooing the bambino again. " Oh right you need something don't you." He said looking back towards me.

" Yeah, Antonio wants me to give this to Berwald apparently he bought something from you guys." I said holding out the pouch. Tino takes the pouch and calls for Berwald over his shoulder. I look back towards the baby and for some reason I have a very strange feeling telling me that I should know this kid." So is he your's?" I ask. Tino blushes as he looks down at the baby shaking his head.

" No, afraid not, but I would like one for my own one day. He's actually a friend of mine's. His mama wanted him in safe hands, because apparently if he stays with his mother his life might be in danger. In fact it's a kept secret that his mother had him, only a few people know about him. Of course his father does too but he disappeared right after he was born." Tino explains to me. " Poor darling, having to be separeated from his parents. I remember taking him from his mother who was nearly in tears when I took him away that night." He whispered. I felt a little pang in my heart as I looked towards the kid. My sympathy was broken when Berwald came out with a chest handing it to me.

" Be 'areful 't's ver' dangerous." He warns I nod my head looking towards Tino again saying good-bye. Mid-way through the walk back to our own stall there's a panic everywhere when I start to hear these little whistles and bombs going on. I start to panic and look around for everyone else when I feel strong arms wrap themselves around my waist and haul me up to seat on his lap. I was about to protest when I saw that it was Antonio.

"What the hell's going on!" I asked frantically looking around for my brother.

" Ve, I heard from the crowd that it's Clubs!" I heard a familiar whiny voice say. I looked back in relief to see Feliciano and Ludwig were already in the cart hiding under the tarp.

" It seems that they've gotten this deep into Crown soon they might head to Ace, the heart of the five countries. If the Queen's spell isn't strong enough then Spades will be doomed." Antonio whispered to me as I saw a grave look on his face. We started to maneuver around the square trying to get through the panicking crowd. All the exits were becoming blocked by the soldiers.

I saw that there was no way out when I saw a little motion at the corner of eye. I see Tino and Berwald under dark cloaks in one of the alleyways trying to get our attention

" Antonio over there!" I said tugging on his shirt pointing towards Tino and Berwald. He guides his bull over to them we went further into the alley. Berwald and Antonio stopped the carts.

" Kejsare Berward, Kejsarinna Tino." Antonio greets. I give them a confused look as I heard Ludwig's voice behind me. " Did he just call Berwald emperor? And by context clues, I'm guessing he called Tino empress." He said with a questioning tone.

" Ja, you 'eard 'ight." Berwald said over Antonio's shoulder. " I 'm 'mperor Berwald of the Winter Kingdom, and Tino reigns 's m' Empress." He says kissing Tino's knuckles making him blush.

" Wait, so what are you doing here in Crown then if you're the rulers of Winter?" I asked.

" My brother and most trusted adviser, Nikolas, told me that we may be needed in Crown especially after we heard of the current Emperor of Crown and King of Spades has disappeared. It became true when we got a snow owl from the Queen. Now here we are in Crown trying to help anyway we can to keep the powers in balance." Tino sighs tucking the baby in a darker blanket.

" 'ere wear 'ese. 't should 'eep you all 'ndercover. Clubs 're 'verywhere." Berwald says handing the four of us a dark cloaks.

" Wait has anyone seen Gilbert?" Ludwig asked with a bit of worry in his eyes.

" 'n't full look 't 'im. 'e does't 'ant 'o ruin 'is 'iding place." Berwald flicks his thumb towards his cart where under all the furs and blankets you could see a pair of red eyes staring at the six of us. You could here a faint 'kesesesese' from where the eyes are from.

"We can see where you're hiding Albino bastard!" I say going against Berwald's words just to ruin the albino bastard's fun.

" You can not see the awesome me! KESESESESESE!" Gilbert proclaims from under the goods making it even more obvious as it shakes around from his laughing. I roll my eyes and return them to the child in Tino's arms.

" Does the baby have anything to do with the Queen?" I ask. Tino, Berwald and Antonio stay quiet.

" I thinks it's time that we move to our hiding place." Tino said covering the baby back up and hops into his cart. " Ber, I think it'd be safer if they rode with us on the cart. We'll just tie Toro to the back of the cart so we don't leave him behind." Tino suggested.

" That would be a smarter choice, thank you Tino." Antonio thanked. We all unloaded and put the remaining two baskets of tomatoes in the back of the cart. We ended up uncovering Gilbert under the blankets and made Ludwig and Feliciano sit with him as I sat towards the front with Antonio and the Oxenternia's. Ludwig has already un-hooked Toro and ties him to Berwald's cart while were packing Antonio's tomatoes.

" Romano would you like to hold the baby?" Tino ask holding it out. I look at Antonio as he nods his head with a faint smile on his face. I hold out my arms as he places the bambino in my arms.

" Does the baby have a name?" I ask.

" Yes the baby has a name, but it's not safe to speak it out in public. It might endanger him. " Antonio say as he sits next to me. I look down at the child to see a familiar look look up at me as curious hands reach up to my face. I smile towards the kid as Berwald drives the cart down the alley and into the out skirts of town.

We head through a dense forest till we enter a cave. Antonio mutters a couple words as light torches light up infront of us and goes out again as we pass. Berwald goes through twist and turns till we end up somewhere in the woods again. Three hours later right before the sun sets we arrive at a little cottage with an extended building that seems to serve a as a barn. We put their horses and Toro in it before entering in the house. Tino mumbled his own string of strange words as we all sat down around the dining table, except for my brother and the two potatoes who were sleeping in the other room. That left the four of us here.

" To answer your question from earlier, yes this has to do with the queen, in fact it has to do with the royal family." Antonio answers. " Lovino, this is the crown prince of Spade, the ten of Spades." he introduces me to the baby who I still hold in my arms. I look down to the sky blue eyes looking up towards me.

" He's his father's pride, his' mother's joy, and his parents' love." Tino sighs dreamily towards him. I look down towards the baby ' so it's a boy.' I thought to myself as I wiped the drool on his face. To imagine that they'd actually trust someone like me to hold the heir to an empire...wait.

" Why is it that you're only telling me these things?" I look up towards them. " Why can't my brother or the other two know?" I ask.

" Because Romano you're the main piece of the puzzle that we've been looking for. We'll eventually tell the others once we know that we can trust them, because they're going to play a part in this too. Who know's they might turn towards another kingdom for support, but you're going to be the one to stay as an ally to Spade." Antonio informs me. " I knew the the moment I saw you when you helped me with my basket." He said softly as I looked up at his face making contact with his green eyes. Staring down at me with complete and udder adoration from the man next to me.

" You're my other half."

* * *

><p><strong>Bishop- a town in Crown.<strong>

***- Currencies in Crown.**

**Toro- Antonio's bull. **

**Well what do you guys think? If you guys really want me to continue you have to review that way I know someone really wants to read the rest of it! Anyways I'll see you guys later.**

**Remember: Reviews=Motivation, Motivation=Updates!**

**-Roxelle**


End file.
